


V0M1T!!

by 420depression69



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cocaine, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Emetophilia, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Morty is 16, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Right?, Sorry Not Sorry, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, but its inconsequential, it reallly just jumps right into it, oh yeah, ok listen i just wanted to write a vomit fic, underage just gets my dick hard, when i say pwp, yeah., you get a paragraph of setup before theyre fucking, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420depression69/pseuds/420depression69
Summary: “You’re so fucking pretty like this, baby,” Rick crows as he pets his Morty’s hair, still unable to stop himself from thrusting minutely into the mouth wrapped around him. “Such a beautiful little cockslut, fuck am I lucky to have you…” Morty’s getting dizzier by the second, breathing in Rick’s thick musk as he tries to relax himself around the length in his mouth.In which the author discovers he's an emetophile and chooses to project such feelings onto miami rick and morty 😌😌
Relationships: Miami Morty/Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 34





	V0M1T!!

Neon lights wash over Morty's skin as he sweats on the pole, complexion dyed whatever color the room takes on at the moment. It's another night on the grind, music pulsing in his ears, rhythm in sync with his heartbeat as he dances like- well, like a stripper whose rent is due tomorrow. He technically doesn't have to pay rent, but his Rick had promised a reward should he work extra hard tonight; and so, Miami Morty, coked up and drunk out of his mind, maneuvers around the pole he's grown to know so well with the finesse of someone much older and more experienced than he, feeling lightheaded but like he can go for hours into the night. He hasn’t eaten all day and he’s drinking like there’s no tomorrow. He feels... unstoppable. So when he suddenly spots a familiar pair of reflective glasses and pastel pink jacket in the crowd of the club, gesturing for him to follow, Morty isn't even thrown off- he simply takes the next out in his routine and struts backstage like he was planning to do it from the beginning. 

He finds his grandfather just inside the entrance of the employee-only area, likely having portalled there to save time. It’s dimly lit here, but he’s still wearing his stupid glasses, Morty notes. Despite this, he greets the older man with a smile, tongue sticking out from between his teeth. “What you need, daddy~?” His dainty hands grab the lapel of Rick’s jacket, pulling him closer.

Rick grins wolfishly at the boy, taking his chin in a spider-like hand. “Need you, babycakes.” His smile only widens as he feels his drugged up grandson melt into his touch and whine at the pet name. 

Morty’s heart is beating at a rabbit’s pace, eyes hooded as he presses into his partner. “Where… where do you want me?” 

Rick considers this for a moment, then points his portal gun at the floor beneath them. He pulls the trigger, and suddenly they’re dropping gracefully onto their feet in a small office characterized by the smell of expensive spirits and the sounds of the distant thrumming of the club from a tucked-away corner of the building. Immediately, the old man is on his prize, swallowing Morty’s moans hungrily as they kiss, sloppy but entirely familiar. He backs into his heavy mahogany desk and begins guiding Morty’s mouth lower, cupping the boy’s pert little ass through his bikini and causing a few bills to flutter onto the ground around them like falling leaves. “Was gonna wait for your shift to be over to do this,” his voice is rough from arousal, “but  _ fuck, _ sweetheart, you really know how to put on a show...” the scratch of Rick’s 5-o’clock shadow on the side of Morty’s face and the low growl of his voice in Morty’s ear gets him squirming, warms coils of pleasure shooting through his nerves with every bit of skin-to-skin contact they make. 

“ _ R-i-i-i-ick _ ,” Morty keens, pawing uselessly at his belt as he plants sweet kisses down his neck, inhaling the man’s scent through his drunken haze. It makes him feel dizzy, and all he can think about is his grandfather’s cock, hard and heavy against Morty’s little hands. “ _ Please… need you~ _ ” he purrs. 

“ _ Fuck _ , baby- on your knees-” he manages to order through his own cloud of booze and lust. Morty drops to his knees instantly, and Rick worries briefly for the skin in his legs- carpet burn can be a bitch- but he’s much more focused now on the whore before him panting for his dick. He groans, running a hand through the boy’s tangled blond hair as he undoes his belt and wrestles his cock free from his slacks. The boy mewls at the sight of Rick’s member all red and leaking,  _ because of him _ , and doesn’t even pause before taking the tip into his hot little mouth. 

Here, between his grandpa’s legs like the slut he knows he is, Morty always feels his greatest sense of purpose: devote himself fully with his tongue and hands to every inch of his partner’s cock. Remind him with his expert mouth that it’s Rick and Morty for a hundred years, that they belong to each other, that nobody will ever be able to take Rick like Morty can. The teen moans as he swirls his tongue around the head like a lollipop, Rick feeling the vibration in his core and bucking his hips involuntarily at the stimulation. 

“You’re so fucking pretty like this, baby,” Rick crows as he pets his Morty’s hair, still unable to stop himself from thrusting minutely into the mouth wrapped around him. “Such a  _ beautiful _ little cockslut,  _ fuck _ am I lucky to have you…” Morty’s getting dizzier by the second, breathing in Rick’s thick musk as he tries to relax himself around the length in his mouth. He runs his hands up the back of Rick’s legs, sliding his hands to hold him by the hips as he continues to bob his head further down. Small drops peek from the corner of Morty’s eyes, threatening to spill out should he continue, so he simply accepts the feeling of hot tears running down his cheeks as he continues trying to relax the muscles of his tongue.

Spit pools excessively in Morty’s mouth, making him drool obscenely onto the floor. The intrusion is starting to bear down on Morty’s gag reflex, but he’s too caught up in the taste of flesh and pre to notice, the feeling of his throat being breached instead shooting straight to his little pink prick, the lurching of his stomach only serving to make him more desperate for release. He whimpers around the thick rod, and guides both of Rick’s hands to grip more tightly into his hair, a silent invitation to fuck into his mouth as the older man pleases. 

And take the invitation Rick does, breath hitching as he shoves the entirety of his length into Morty’s tight little mouth, forcing himself past the back of his throat to visibly bulge in the boy’s neck.

Morty realizes too late that he can’t take the whole thing, and all he can manage as a warning to Rick is a panicked (albeit incredibly horny) series of moans before he feels his stomach give up on holding its contents. Morty’s eyes roll to the back of his head as hot vomit spills out around the corners of his mouth, unable to move from the torturous position that has his nose nestled right against Rick’s pubes and tongue unable to taste anything but the Malibu Sunset he’d had earlier and the acidic unpleasantness of his own bile. It was completely overwhelming, and he was choking on his puke and the intrusion in his throat, but somehow, he’s never been more turned on in his life. 

Rick doesn’t stop fucking into his mouth, either oblivious to his state or just as into it as Morty was discovering he is. Rick’s head keeps forcing itself over Morty’s uvula harshly, causing his stomach to empty further out his mouth and through his nose, a pool of bile forming on the ground between Rick’s feet and Morty’s knees. Each time his gag reflex is triggered, though, Morty feels himself climb closer to climax. Now he’s blubbering desperately around Rick’s cock, grinding into the empty air between them, pre dripping through a wet spot on his bikini to go with the splashes of orange and pink vomit on his tanned thighs. Vaguely, he hears his grandfather babbling to him, thrusts suddenly becoming erratic, and Morty recognizes the signs he’s about to come, so he gathers himself the best he can though the sick in his mouth and swallows around the throbbing cock, groaning against the burn of swallowing his own alcoholic bile again. Rick lets out a stuttering moan, voice breaking as he groans, “ _ Shit- Morty-y-y… _ ” and now Morty’s mouth and throat and nasal passage are being filled with a different fluid, thick come choking him up where his throw-up once had. The sensation finally pushes him over the edge, coming only from the light friction of his dick against his bikini bottom, little cock throbbing with its enthusiastic orgasm, come seeping through the fabric of his bottom. Morty can’t help but grind down on his hand to chase the feelings of his climax, squirming into his palm as he slides his mouth off his grandpa’s cock, leaving it shiny with saliva and stomach acid but clean of any come. 

Morty’s coughing and sputtering as Rick uses large hands to brush his hair out of his face, whispering soft words of praise and reassurances to the boy. “ _ Such a sweet boy… so good for daddy… take my cock so fucking well, baby…”  _ The teen becomes totally pliant in Rick’s arms, feeling like absolute shit after that purge of a blowjob. Rick’s taken off his jacket to help clean off the plethora of bodily fluids caking his skin, something Morty’s silently grateful for, curling into his grandpa’s side like a sleepy cat. He does feel incredibly fatigued now, and he lets his Rick know, mumbling into the fabric of his blue shirt that he’d like to take the rest of the night off. The man simply nods and pecks the top of Morty’s head lovingly, ignoring the repercussions of letting his best dancer dip on a Friday night. His partner in crime deserves a break every once in a while, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading!! this was so self-indulgent, i got the fucking idea because it's what i thought of when i came this morning, so i hope you can enjoy it too. ..   
> i usually draw! check out my twitter for a WHOLE lot of rickorty porn https://twitter.com/PickleAki and also, my friendship? maybe?   
> anyways, it's 4 AM and i'm coming down again, so I'll talk to yall later!! maybe I'll even sleep, who knows!! no work tomorrow!


End file.
